Mobile payment technologies are becoming more prevalent. Known cardholder verification methods typically make use of a credential that is native to the mobile device. This credential may be associated with a transaction account and may be used in place of a typical validation credential (e.g., a pin, a signature, and/or the like) for the transaction account. However, as mobile payment technologies continue to grow and become more prolific in the marketplace, more robust validation methods may be needed to ensure that a mobile device used to initiate a payment is properly authorized to initiate the payment.